


Three Deer Trails

by GardenGoblin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Heterochromia, Other, TAZ Amnesty, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: Aubrey is anxious to ask Duck a question so he takes her for a walk so she can sort out her thoughts





	Three Deer Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 8 prompt!  
> "I know you do."  
> I had a lot of fun writing this! Maybe I'll add more?

"Duck? Do you have a minute?"

Duck looked up from the paperwork he was filling out to see Aubrey hovering outside his office door wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. She was twiddling her thumbs nervously and bouncing anxiously.

"Sure Aubrey, what's eatin' at you?" Duck replied calmly, even though now his brain was on high alert.

"I uh, I wanted to uh, well you see I uh." She stuttered. 

Duck relaxed slightly, these weren't "oh no something is once again threatening poor Kepler!" jitters, just normal jitters of a young person nervously trying to ask a friend a delicate question. He had had plenty of those before. Instead of saying this however Duck said "Why don't we take a walk so you can gather your words."

Aubry nodded gratefully and adjusted her scarf tightly around her neck as Duck shrugged on his heavy coat. 

Stepping outside they were met with the West Virginia winter chill, boots crunching on the ice left behind by a recent storm as they began their way down a scenic trail. As Duck waited for Aubrey to speak he admired the snowy forest and counted how many different animal tracks he could find. After the third deer trail Aubry spoke.

"Where do you buy your contact lenses?" 

Duck practically skidded to a halt, that wasn't the question he was expecting at all! 

"Why do you think I wear contacts?!" He asked in the midst of his shock.

"I know you do.” she said nervously "I _may_ have been going through you bag to look for gum when I found the case, and I need to know," she took off her sunglasses to reveal her bright orange eye "Where do you buy them?"


End file.
